Electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, and wearable computers are being miniaturized for the user's convenience, which in turn involves the miniaturization of electronic components in such devices. This includes digital cameras capable of producing digital images. While reducing form factors may increase user convenience, it often does so by sacrificing performance or quality. With respect to digital cameras, slimmer form factors place lenses and filters so close to the camera's sensors that resulting digital images often have color artifacts and discolorations. Thus, better quality digital images are desired.